Interrupted by Fireworks
by Kyuunen
Summary: Tifa missed her first chance to tell Cloud how she feels. But can she hold it in any longer? Can she find the courage to try again? Tensions are high and now is the time for secrets to be blown and confesions to be let loose. [CloudxTifa]
1. Chapter 0: Beginning Notes

Interrupted by Fireworks by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Chapter 0: Beginning Notes  
  
Disclaimer: Though these are just beginning notes, I still must relinquish any ideas of my ownership of SquareSoft. No, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. It is owned by Square and the branches of Square. The majority of the text with the title shown thus far, is my own.  
  
In this fic, there may be a few references to the date sequence involving Tifa, but there are probably less than I can count on one hand. But it probably helps to at least know the script of the gondola scene in Tifa's date. Also, this fic is obviously a CloudxTifa, aka CloTi, aka Clofa.  
  
Well, here's perhaps my longest running fic. I hope to update chapters quickly, but unfortunately, it seems that that won't happen.  
  
Lastly, I would like to comment that I need reviews. Especially if you have any good constructive criticism. I'm barely stretching my wings in terms of author-hood. Actually, I've barely hatched. For courtesy's sake, even.  
  
Another thing; I've never written romance. If you have any advice at all, feel free to review or email it to me. Or even IM me. All the info can be found on my profile, but just in case you're lazy, here's the info below.  
  
E-mail - mangaguy@asianavenue.com  
  
AIM Username - KyuketsukiShonen  
  
~Enjoy~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Strike the Match

Interrupted by Fireworks by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Disclaimer: No. SquareSoft owns Final Fantasy VII. Meanwhile, I'm here writing fanfiction. But one day SquareSoft shall be mine! HAHAH- er... Well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One: Strike the Match  
  
Cloud. How the name fit him so well, or so she thought. He always seemed out of reach and when she got close, she couldn't feel him, couldn't touch him. Just like a cloud. Why couldn't she tell him? He didn't know. Did he even have a clue? The thought brought her comfort and broke her heart at the same time. He didn't know... Would he ever?  
  
She had gotten so close to telling him, that night. How she wished she could touch him, hold him as if he were her own. How she wanted to feel the touch of his lips against hers. But no. She...couldn't...tell. Why couldn't she tell him? Why didn't she look into his eyes and flood him with her soul? No...she couldn't.  
  
She didn't tell him. It was the glue that held her together, but it shattered her all the same. That warm feeling, the way she felt something flutter inside her when he smiled. It was locked inside her heart, but every breath radiated it. Perhaps he was too naive? Perhaps she was being too subtle?  
  
Or was she being naive herself? To think that he could ever want her. People like him could only love the damsel in distress. Or more bluntly: Aeris. Tifa looked at herself, examining the calluses Yes, she was attractive, no one could deny that, but by no means was she a damsel. Much less someone in distress. She wasn't the angel that everyone wanted. She wasn't Aeris. She was just plain old Tifa.  
  
She had no spite for Aeris, no matter how much Cloud gave her attention. She would keep a stiff upper lip and stuff down those feelings she felt. Aeris was her friend, someone who could make Cloud happy. And she was grateful to Aeris for doing what she could do. She put the smile on his face. That grin that never failed to choke Tifa up. She was truly happy for the two.  
  
Aeris had given up her life for the sake of the world. But specifically for the sake of her friends. She had known that she had to do it for the Planet. She did it with a smile on her face. It had to be done. She ached for her friends. It pained her to know she couldn't truly tell them goodbye. But it her them more when she left.  
  
They all thought that Cloud had been the most hurt, but they were wrong. It was Tifa who was wounded. It was Tifa, whose heart burned. She had lost her friend. The only person who understood. Cloud was intangible and Barret... well, Barret was male. She was the one Tifa could come to as a partner, friend, and sister. But what hurt the most, the person who could make Cloud truly happy was lost. Or so she thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Tifa! Where've you been?" The ex-SOLDIER asked, in all his naive glory. The two had both found residence in Kalm, which had considerably grown since the Meteor extravaganza. "I missed you yesterday!"  
  
Tifa sighed deeply. She had definitely been jovial the first few weeks after their defeat of Sephiroth, but now... now life was just a struggle to hide her feelings. And that struggle was getting harder every day.  
  
Both still wore their normal outfits, but with moderation. Most armor was taken off, but still the majority of their garb remained.  
  
"Tifa?" Cloud asked. He was in the middle of breakfast when his friend had walked in. She had seemed lethargic for some time. Nowadays he hardly got to see her. Why was she avoiding him so much? She had seemed so excited to be living right next to him, but he wanted to know... "Don't you like it with me?"  
  
Tifa giggled and pulled up a chair next to him. She sat backwards on the chair and gingerly toyed with part of his hair. He looked over at her with that wide-eyed, confused expression on his face. 'The hero of the Planet is still just a lost little boy,' Tifa silently thought to herself, smiling wistfully. Deciding to stop before she got too carried away, Tifa quickly jumped up and walked past his seated form. She began to nervously fiddle with the stove with her back to Cloud. He turned in his chair to face her.  
  
"What're you doing now?" Cloud asked, a bit disappointed that she hadn't stayed at the table with him. He pushed away the plate he had been eating from and rose from the kitchen table. He slowly made his way to her as she fidgeted with the pots and pans. He stood behind her, close enough to take in the smell of her hair.  
  
"Tifa..." He started out slowly. She slightly jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him. She knew that he had been behind her, but she had been trying to ignore him. He was less then an inch away from her, his body almost pressing onto hers.  
  
"Y-yes, Cloud?" The girl found it hard to form her words while looking at him. She grabbed a pot and scratched at an invisible spot of grease. She deliberately held it in front of her face, blocking both his and her view of each other. Tifa inwardly berated herself. She felt ridiculous and in her position, who wouldn't?  
  
She felt a callused hand gently take hold of her wrist, and move the pan to the side. Tifa found herself staring directly at him. She was sure he could hear her heart beating. 'The entire town must hear it by now,' she added in her head.  
  
"There's some kind of party over in Wutai for Yuffie," he stated, "sort of a coming-of-age thing."  
  
"So?" Tifa, once again mentally slapped herself for acting like a fool in front of Cloud.  
  
"So, we're invited!" Cloud added, matter-of-factly. He put on a smile. "We're going to Rocket Town so Cid can bring us over there. We're leaving tomorrow. Just thought you should know so you can get packed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you can say? It's a party, Miss Lockhart. And weren't you a bartender? I'd think I'd get more than an 'Oh' from you!" The ex-SOLDIER joked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tifa quickly shot out.  
  
"Don't be," he chuckled. He went towards the door, turning around as he opened it. "Besides, we have to get some supplies before we go."  
  
Tifa just stood there, still a bit shocked from their encounter. Once he was out the door, she sank to her knees, clutching her heart with both hands, panting heavily. If he ever knew how she felt about him...  
  
"No. Cloud must never know," Tifa resolved to herself, still sitting there with her hands to her chest.  
  
"I must never know what?" Cloud asked, bursting in to grab a bag of money he had left on the table.  
  
"N-nothing." She quickly covered up.  
  
"You didn't take any of my money did you?" Cloud eyed her jokingly gave her a suspicious eye, while making sure every gil was still in his pouch. "Well, I'll see you later!" For the second time, he walked out the door.  
  
Tifa loudly moaned. It was getting too hard to do this anymore.  
  
A/N: Review or e-mail comments at mangaguy@asianavenue.com. Later! 


	3. Chapter 2: Light It Up

Interrupted by Fireworks by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. Haha, SquareSoft can't sue me now!  
  
Chapter Two: Light It Up  
  
Her head had finally stopped spinning, and she was able to get to her feet. She staggered around for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. She blankly went upstairs to her room and began to pack.  
  
After pulling out that musty old suitcase she had bought in the slums, she opened the closet. She pulled out a few faded tank tops that were typical to her battling outfit. She threw them onto her bed and sat down to fold them.   
  
She chuckled slightly as she folded the first. It had a big green splotch on the back. She wondered why she had even kept it. It was from that day in the slums. When Cloud had dressed up as a girl to come save her. She remember how surprised and happy she was to see him, albeit he was in full drag. She and Aeris had had many laughing fits with just a mention of the incident.  
  
Aeris... Tifa laid the folded shirt onto the bottom of the suitcase. She began on the second. It had been stitched up along the side. That sea monster in Junon had slashed it. Luckily it hadn't been a large cut, or else her shirt may have fallen off. The memory brought another smile to her face. That girl Priscilla had needed CPR and Cloud had been forced to do it. Another little joke that she had shared with...  
  
Aeris... Tifa quickly put it in the suitcase next to the first. Then she picked up the last one. It was the cleanest of them all. But she never wore it. She had worn it the day that Aeris had died. She instantly felt the moistness running down her cheek. She quickly stuffed it underneath the other two and pulled out a few pairs of shorts as well as her battle skirts. She shakily laid them hurriedly over her shirts.  
  
Her skirts never stained or ripped. They were never soaked in memories. They were never drenched in the past. She wiped the blurriness out of her eyes.  
  
She quickly threw in her gloves before closing up the suitcase. It hadn't worked. She felt the hot tears streaming once more.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Cloud walked through the open market seeing the ShinRa booths everywhere with their pamphlets and megaphones. He could only laugh with untold irony. After the lower-ranked ShinRa workers had seen what they had unwittingly caused, in a turn of events they had turned ShinRa into an environment awareness organization. The world had turned out okay, after all.  
  
But still, something was wrong. Something. He couldn't put his finger on it. He stood clueless at the counter for an extended period until the cashier had politely told him to pay or get out of line. He snapped back to reality as he paid for the potions and ethers. Then something caught his eye.  
  
"This too, miss," he said as he plunked down his new find. It was a necklace. A silver chain and on the chain was what had caught his attention. A small blue orb encircled by a ring of silver.  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" The young female cashier asked quite surprised. The necklace was one of a kind and therefore quite expensive.  
  
"Yes," he quietly replied, dazed from his sudden decision. He slapped the gil down on the counter, and left immediately. Once he found a bench to sit on, he slowly went over his purchase.   
  
He held it up to the sun in one hand, running the other down the chain to the blue sphere. He laughed like child delighted with a new toy, and in many ways he was one. The orb caught the sun rays and reflected them back in a somber blue tinge. After realizing that he was getting many strange glances from other shoppers, Cloud decided to get back to the house he shared with Tifa.  
  
Tifa... the name resounded in his head like a bell. Like a bell announcing a birth? Or a bell announcing a funeral? It was neither. It was something in between. Just like Tifa herself. She never closed up to him, but he couldn't help that she wasn't telling all.  
  
He lightly blushed, thinking of what would happen if she were to ever find out how much he thought of her. But he was just a fool who couldn't save Nibelheim. Couldn't save *her*. Now Nibelheim was a yawning hole in history, pouring out death in icy rivers. He flushed red but this time it was not from sweet thoughts but from shame.  
  
And yet, Tifa was still there for him. His mother was gone. His home was gone. Tifa still remained. The only one left from his past. The only one he could ever... ever what? Why could he never find that one word. Ever... hm? It was as if a wall had built itself in his mind blocking off that word.  
  
There was something he felt with Tifa. Whenever he was around her, whenever her wine colored eyes looked into his own, whenever he felt her breath on his skin. He never showed it, but there was a frisson that ran down his spine. He blushed even deeper as he mentally pulled up images of her and called on the recent memory of her sweet scent.  
  
Cloud was snapped back into reality when he noticed the sun beginning to set, leaving a sullen, almost invisible stain of pink on all. The afternoon heat began to subside along with the buzz of activity. Cloud began on his short trip home.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The tears had subsided with Tifa. She had felt much better after letting it out. Yet she still felt burdened. She still had another secret left to tell. The secret that held her at bay and the secret that freed her. They were one and the same. But the pain was too outstanding. Pain from what, though? She hardly knew what it was herself.  
  
She had calmed down and went down to the kitchen to cook dinner for Cloud. 'Would he even notice if I were gone?' She asked herself. It never crossed her mind how absurd the question was. He always anted to know where she was, or what she was feeling. It wasn't he who blocked her off. It was she who had forged a wall.  
  
The glow of the sunset entered the room from a window. The rosy glow seemed so beautiful yet haunting. Tifa admired it though she had to turn from her work at the stove to see the window. The joy of seeing a sunset always cheered her up. It was as if a tiny flame lit up in her heart.  
  
Then Cloud came in. The flame became a bonfire.  
  
"Hey, Tifa," Cloud greeted. He stepped into the house, tripping over a rung and landing flat on his face. He lifted his head off the floor with a sheepish smile toward the brown-haired girl. She smiled back hauntingly. She didn't seem happy and it was as if she were far away. She bent over and lent a hand toward her fallen friend. He took it gratefully.  
  
"So how was your day?" Cloud inquired. It wasn't a nicety when he asked these things. He really meant them.  
  
"Took a long bath, Then I packed. That was it." Tifa countered, hoping she had wiped off all traces of her tears.  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"Yes, Cloud?"  
  
"Can you let go of my hand?"  
  
Both let out their own chuckles reserved for awkward moments as such. And both bashed themselves inside. Tifa felt stupid for holding on. Cloud felt stupid for letting go. A sigh passed between them.  
  
Tifa broke the trance between them and went back to the stove. Cloud moseyed over to the table where he waited for dinner. The meal proved uneventful, excepting an accidental flinging of a piece of meat. Then the two went to sleep, dreading, as well as dreaming for tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Okay, that wasn't better than the first chapter in my opinion, but it was longer at least. Perhaps the length will fool my readers to believe this is good. Oops, did I say that out loud? Crap. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Fuse Gets Shorter

buInterrupted by Fireworks/b/u by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SquareSoft. *weeps bitter tears of anguish*  
  
bChapter Three:/b uThe Fuse Gets Shorter/u  
  
A/N: This chapter, I decided to add some humor into my story. It was starting to sound the script to a typical shoujo manga, huh? Also, I show that Tifa doesn't worship anything and everything he does. She can get vexed by him as much as the next person. On with the story!  
  
Two chocobos approached the comparably large community of Rocket Town. It had grown from a tiny village, to large town status. It really wasn't a large place, but it had at least doubled since the last time Tifa and Cloud had seen it.   
  
Just like Kalm, Rocket Town had benefited from the destruction of Midgar. Midgar refugees had merged into the town and without the ease of Mako, employment rates soared. Although it meant more work, the loss of Mako had trained people to learn diligent working skills. That caused formerly lazy people to become hard-working laborers.  
  
In turn, marriage rates rose and it caused a world-wide baby boom. 'So, AVALANCHE really could change the world,' the thought wandered into Tifa's mind, who then embarrassedly reprimanded herself for having little faith in herself and her friends.  
  
"You still with us, Lockhart?" Cloud joked, waving a hand on front of the spaced-out brunette.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much," Tifa retorted, giggling as she playfully pushed Cloud. Cloud laughed along with her and lost balance, falling off his bird.  
  
"Ohmigod, Cloud! Are you okay?" Tifa asked frantically. She dismounted off her own chocobo and knelt with his spiky head on her lap. She shook him fervently but he didn't wake up. Tifa widened her eyes in shock, when she saw no sign of him regaining consciousness.   
  
Cloud slowly opened one eye and cracked a mischievous smile. Tifa immediately shot to her feet, knowing she had been bamboozled. His head fell back onto the ground with a clunk in the absence of her lap. Se got to his feet.  
  
"Geez, Tifa. It was only a joke," he explained, rubbing the back of his head. She had remounted her chocobo and was apparently displeased. He mounted his own chocobo and caught up beside her.  
  
"Great joke," she countered, feeling irritated and hurt. "I thought you were really hurt."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, still rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Aww, let me see," Tifa fussed. He gratefully leaned his head toward her so she could examine it.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"And let that be a lesson to you!" Tifa huffed. She had cuffed him on the backside of his head. This time, he was able to keep his balance and stayed on the chocobo.   
  
"I said I was sorry," he whined. He glanced toward her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright," Tifa yielded to his complaints. He once again leaned over for her to examine his 'war wounds'. And once again-  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Do you really think I'll forgive you?" Tifa questioned him, amusement sparkling in her voice.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. This time I really mean it," he whimpered.  
  
"Well you should be," she answered, more seriously. Cloud ceased his whining and turned to face her. She looked pissed. There was no doubt about that. But what was that other little thing he caught in her eyes? Hurt? Was she really that pained by his joke?  
  
"Tifa?" He timidly spoke.  
  
"Hm?" Tifa grunted in response.  
  
"I... I'm sorry," Cloud apologized genuinely.  
  
"I'm sorry for overreacting," she glanced over at him and received one of his smiles. The kind that made her head spin. 'Your lucky. I only let you off the hook because you're so cute,' Tifa thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"Oh? You think I'm cute?" Cloud asked, an eyebrow arched. He was quite intrigued by this revelation.  
  
"Crap! I said that out loud?!" Tifa shouted, horrified. She hadn't meant to let it slip out, but she couldn't help smiling at the fact that he was taking it well.  
  
"That's right," Cloud answered her question smugly, smiling back at her. Predictably, Tifa melted inside, though she was outwardly tranquil.  
  
"Oh look! We're here!" Tifa quickly thanked Rrocket Town for being a diversion. Before Cloud could continue their conversation, she raced ahead into town. Cloud merely shook his head and headed to the house of 'the captain'.  
  
Once he got there, he ordered his chocobo to stay by the tree. He was glad to have a trained chocobo. He also noticed Tifa's chocobo pecking around the yard for any hint of food.  
  
Cloud entered the house to find Tifa and Shera lounging at the kitchen table drinking tea.  
  
"Oh, Cloud!" Shera beamed, getting up to pour him some tea. "I was wondering when you would arrive." Cloud plopped into a chair and Shera poured the drink into the cup that had been laid out in front of him. "Tifa told me you had some business to take care of," the young scientist added.  
  
"Is that so?" Cloud answered, bringing the steaming cup of tea to his mouth. He took a sip and arched an eyebrow curiously at Tifa. She avoided his gaze and looked down into her lap. Shera wnet back to the stove and began to patter with pots and pans. She looked behind her back to talk to Cloud, who was taking another sip of the tea.  
  
"I was just going to tell Tifa about how Cid and I hooked up," Shera said starry-eyed. Cloud spewed tea across the room.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know. I didn't really believe it either," Shera responded, with her back to Tifa and Cloud. She was at the stove stirring something in a pot. "When he came back to me, he started treating me so nicely. It came gradually of course. Then he started taking me out to places. At first I thought he was just trying to even out how mean he had been to me," she turned away from the stove every now and then, holding up the spoon to punctuate points of her story. "But then.."  
  
"Then?" Tifa asked, bouncing in her seat like a little girl being read a fairy tale. She was quite the hopeless romantic after all.  
  
"One night, he took me out to an expensive new restaurant by the ocean. I told him that he didn't need to do this. That I forgave him."  
  
"What did he say?" The busty brunette anticipated.  
  
"He was shocked. He said that he was glad to be forgiven but it seemed like he was leaving something out. He got so embarrassed," she let out a long sigh, most likely reliving the scene in her mind. "He turned really red and started walking for the seashore, hanging his head. I followed him and found him sitting on the shore, watching the moon. I caught up to him and asked what the matter was. He told me that he was ashamed."  
  
"Ashamed of what?" Cloud asked, albeit slightly embarrassed he was interested in Cid's love life.  
  
"I asked him the same question," Shera replied. "He told me he was ashamed for expecting more from me. He wouldn't tell me any more than that for while. But I sat with him and bugged him until he'd tell me. He finally told me that he didn't want us just to be partners. I told his that we were friends, but then he seemed like he was about to say something, but he didn't say anything. I would have pried it out of him, but I felt bad for him."   
  
"Seems completely different," Cloud observed.  
  
"Oh, he's not really that different," Shera countered. "I just left out some of the more gritty details."  
  
"I see," Cloud nodded.  
  
"Well, we went to the restaurant and it was a disaster. He was a nervous wreck. He kept dropping his fork. He spilled the wine," She continued listing the event on her fingers. "Finally he somehow accidentally flung a crab at me."  
  
"A crab?" Cloud laughed.  
  
"It was the main course. It got all over me. Anyway, he finally stopped doing anything and just sat there."  
  
"Awww..." Tifa sympathized.  
  
"You should've seen him! He looked so lost... I moved my chair from across the table and sat right next to him. We just sat there quietly for a few minutes. Finally he turned to me and asked if I remembered what we were talking about just an hour ago on the beach. I nodded my head. Then he took my hand and told me, 'What I was about to say on the beach... I wanted to say that I wish we were more than friends."  
  
"Ohhh!" Tifa squealed, resting her head on her hands, entranced by the story.  
  
"And then... we kissed," she sighed longingly. "The perfect kiss and I was covered in crab meat."  
  
Cloud could see that it hadn't made much of a difference. She still seemed so star-struck by the memory. As Cloud sat in his chair, somewhat nauseated, Cid burst into the house.  
  
"Shera! Whose chocobos are in my- Cloud! Tifa!" He shouted, giving both a slap on the back. "Nice to see you guys!"   
  
"Nice to- Nice to-" Tifa couldn't finish the greeting, overcome with laughter. Cid eyed her curiously.  
  
"You okay there?" he asked. She wiped the tears from her eyes and could only strain out one word before once again reverting to laughing fits:  
  
"Crab?"  
  
Cid was confused for a second, but soon deduced what was so funny. He turned ten shades of red and turned toward Shera.  
  
"You didn't!" He pointed an accusatory finger at her.  
  
"Guilty as charged," Shera shrugged sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, you didn't tell them what we did that night, did you?" He spat out frantically.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened as she let out a gasp of surprise. She was quite amused. Cloud promptly turned green and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Oops," Cid turned even redder and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, since it's out in the fuckin' open, I might as well." He grabbed Shera and pulled her into a passionate kiss. This further fueled Tifa's guffaws. Cloud also happened to weakly hobble out at that moment. He shot back towards the toilet.  
  
Cid pulled away, still feeling a bit awkward, went out the back door mumbling something about fixing the Tiny Bronco. Tifa and Shera excitedly chattered on for ten minutes about Cid. Cloud crawled out of the bathroom on hands and knees. He found his way to the sofa, and threw himself upon it.  
  
"Um.. Cloud?" Shera addressed him, "I haven't gotten that sofa cleaned from the time Cid and I, uh... yeah. Cloud? Are you alright?"  
  
By this time, Cloud hadn't the capacity to throw up. He passed out cold. Tifa was now rolling on the floor clutching her stomach, unable to stop laughing.  
  
A/N: As I said before, this chapter is much different from the other chapters in the fact that it is much lighter. Once I got started, I was able to keep going. Perhaps I need to write more humor. Unless, of course, it wasn't funny and I should refrain writing humor again. 


	5. Chapter 4: Higher and Higher

buInterrupted by Fireworks/b/u by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Disclaimer: let's make this short and simple. No, I don't own SquareSoft. Okay?! Was that so hard to take?! I'm sorry. I beg for forgiveness.  
  
A/N: Back into shoujo manga mode again.  
  
bChapter Four:/b uHigher and Higher/u  
  
It had all gone as planned. Tifa and Cloud stayed the night at Cid's and the next day they left at noon. The only delays were caused by Tifa's ability to jab and prod Cid's now vulnerable ego. But other than that, all was well. They were now on the Highwind, heading for Wutai.  
  
The trip was also quite eventful, excepting Cid's chase of Tifa. He was attempting to force her to promise to not tell the others. Cid only caught her because she spent a majority of her energy yukking it up. Finally, the Highwind set down onto the green plain, on which Wutai lay.  
  
"So, we're finally here," Cloud stated. They filed through the gates of the town. It was obviously the time to celebrate. Traditional Wutaian music played as cherry-blossom petals floated in the wind.  
  
"All this, for that little motherfu-" Cid was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. "Holy shit! These assholes must be sacrificin' something!"  
  
Alas, no. The squeal had come from one Yuffie Kisaragi. She ran as best as she could toward her friends, but found it hard to do in traditional costume. She was received by Tifa's open arms. After all, the two had been AVALANCHE's only female members besides...  
  
"I'm so glad you came!" Yuffie wiped some tears from her eyes. She hadn't really expected them to come. "I didn't think you actually gave a damn about me!"  
  
"'Course we do, we're your fuckin' friends!" Cid justified, as she hugged him as well. She led them toward her house.  
  
"So... where's Vinnie?" Yuffie whispered.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't see him," Cloud sheepishly answered.  
  
"Oh," she said, almost inaudibly. She hung her head for a second before Tifa changed the subject.  
  
"So what's this festival all about?" The brunette interjected the silence.  
  
"Well," Yuffie began, "in Wutai, every male has a party when he turns seventeen to mark when he can truly be independent. Well, when it's time for the town leader's son to have this celebration, it's turned into a big festival."  
  
"But you're not exactly a son," Cloud interrupted.  
  
"That's what I'm about to explain. When I first ran away, before you guys found me in the forest, he had wanted me to marry as quickly as possible so that a male would rule Wutai. When I came back after Meteor, my father saw that I would be an efficient ruler. So now their having this celebration for me, but they made it even bigger than usual."  
  
"And why is that?" Tifa questioned.  
  
"You're all looking at the future first empress of Wutai!" She pumped her fist into the air, visibly excited; a light blush upon her cheeks.  
  
"It's fuckin' great to see you, brat!" Cid laughed, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"I'm not a brat!" Yuffie retorted. "But thanks."  
  
Their conversation continued as Yuffie led them to her house which was significantly larger than before. Before it was just slightly bigger than the other houses. Now it was the size of a small temple. They had numerous koi ponds as well as gigantic scrolls of Leviathan. But what really stole the cake was the courtyard. It was in the center of the house and contained a garden, protected by a mammoth jade replica of Da-Chao statue. Of course the jade replica was much smaller than the actual statue, but it was still a story tall.  
  
They were led to their rooms by a servant and found that each of them had their own room. It almost resembled a hotel. The only difference was that there were sliding doors made from authentic Wutaian rice paper. They all got settled into whichever rooms Yuffie had picked out for them.  
  
Yuffie hadn't expected Cid to bring Shera along, but it didn't matter, since they'd be sharing a room. Tifa went up and down the hall and found her room. It was right next to Cloud's. She slid open the door and found that all the walls in her room were wooden. Except for the wall between her room and Cloud's. It had a grid of wooden strips and rice paper 'panes'.  
  
The only thing separating them was a thin, frail barrier. But she wouldn't dare break it. Cloud wanted his privacy, surely. She ran her fingers through her hair, and realized something.   
  
She hadn't had a real bath since they had left Kalm. It became apparent when she wasn't able to take her fingers out of her hair. After a minute or two she was able to wrestle her hand out, but it was coated in a layer of grime. She felt disgusting and decided it was time to get clean. She grabbed a change of clothes to wear afterwards.  
  
She approached the room, hearing the splash of water. Was someone inside? She threw caution to the wind and stepped inside.  
  
"Hello, miss," an elderly man greeted. He was filling up the tub.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I..."  
  
"No, no, no. I'm a servant here," the man explained. "Miss Yuffie ordered the bath to be filled just in case any of you felt the need to cleanse yourselves."  
  
"I see," Tifa said uneasily. The man bowed to her and left the room. She sighed. "It was only a servant," she said to herself. "Not Cloud butt-naked naked frolicking in the water". For a second she didn't realize what had come out of her mouth. She was shocked at herself, but even more shocked when she realized another thing. She *wanted* it to be CLoud butt-naked frolicking in the water.  
  
She shook the nasty thoughts out of her head, blushing profusely. The actual bath was uneventful and she slipped on her new change of clothes. She headed back to the room. She sat next to the rice-paper wall, wondering about the man on the other side. And then it came. The eventual pang of guilt she always felt. She was betraying the memory of her best friend. Aeris.  
  
And then it hit her. The shirt she wore... was the same she had worn when it happened. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She began to cry. She was an idiot. She was betraying her best friend. And it hurt. It hurt more than anyone could feel.  
  
But she never knew he was sitting there beside her on the other side of the wall, hearing her pain and wanting nothing more than to comfort her.  
  
----------------------  
  
It was in the after noon the next day when Yuffie pulled Tifa out of the house.  
  
"What is it, Yuffie?" Tifa worriedly asked.  
  
"Let's not talk here. Let's go someplace else," the ninja-girl placidly said, gently pulling the older woman along. They walked across the town and found a restaurant, which was buzzing with activity. They were able to get a seat only because of Yuffie's prominence in the town.  
  
"So what was so important you couldn't let the men hear?" Tifa joked. She picked at the dish in front of her.  
  
"Well, it is important. Kind of," Yuffie began.  
  
"And?" The older woman nodded, chiding the other to continue.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you woman to woman."  
  
"I see," Tifa grinned. She pushed her plate away to attend this urgent matter. "It's a guy, right?"   
  
Yuffie slowly nodded. "But he doesn't even-"  
  
"Know you exist," The former bartender finished for Yuffie. "Right?"  
  
"What am I even thinking?" Yuffie sighed, burying her head in her arms on the table. Tifa consoled her, gently rubbing her back.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll see what a great girl you are someday. He'll be your hero and come rescue you," Tifa momentarily frowned, realizing her own words. "You just have to tell him what you feel."  
  
"But what if I look stupid?" Yuffie demanded to know.  
  
"You won't. It'll be fine," she consoled. "Vincent never fails to see things clearly."  
  
Yuffie looked up wide-eyed and on the verge of tears. "How- how did you know?"  
  
"It was obvious," Tifa said, leaning back into her chair leisurely.  
  
"Oh," said the ninja mischievously. "Like you and Cloud?"  
  
Tifa stiffened up. She looked down, suddenly interested in her egg-drop soup.  
  
"Cloud and I have nothing," she stated simply. "We're friends. Nothing more."  
  
Yuffie didn't realize her blow would hit below the belt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tifa."  
  
"You're sorry? Why?"  
  
"Sorry that you're such a fool!" Yuffie shouted, banging her fist on the table. "Why are you so sure that Cloud isn't interested?"  
  
"He's never shown me any-"  
  
"Have you ever shown *him* how you feel?" The younger girl turned the tables on Tifa.  
  
"I've dropped hints... " Tifa weakly said.   
  
"Tifa?" Yuffie eyed her friend. "If you haven't noticed, Cloud isn't the best at guessing games."  
  
"I know he's a little naive but-"  
  
"A little?! A LITTLE?!" Yuffie screeched. "He is the King of Naiveté! Even if you can't see how much he cares for you, you can see this at least."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Gawd! Do you realize what a hypocrite you are!" Yuffie accused. "You tell me to take a risk, but then you're afraid to take one yourself?!"  
  
"But- but-"  
  
"No buts! You only have to tell Cloud!"  
  
"*Only* Cloud?!" Tifa said, thinking the phrase absurd.  
  
"Well, you were just telling me to confess my feelings for Vincent!" Yuffie pointed a finger at the guilty party. "Vincent!" She repeated the name for dramatic effect. "And now, you can't tell Cloud?!" She sighed in disgust.  
  
"Hey! Don't pin this all on me! Wasn't this about *you* in the first place?!" Tifa went into defensive mode.  
  
"Well..." Yuffie didn't know how to answer, for once.  
  
An embarrassed silence continued as a waiter came to take their plates away, replacing them with jasmine tea.  
  
"But Tifa..." Yuffie finally said, piercing the quiet tension, "he didn't even bother to come." She said this with a defeated sigh.  
  
The older brunette gave Yuffie a sly look, "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that..."  
  
The ninja's face contorted in confusion. Tifa smiled from behind her tea cup, pointing to the door. Yuffie felt her heart skip a beat. She turned slowly, and surely there he stood, scanning the patrons. She couldn't hide the smile that went from ear to ear. Her eyes twinkled in both surprise and relief.  
  
"He came..." she whispered to herself. "You know what this means, Tifa?"  
  
"Hmm?" Tifa raised an eyebrow, as she sipped the fragrant tea.  
  
"Both you and I have a mission. Something that can change our lives. We can carry it out this week, or forever hold our peace."  
  
"Are you ready?" Tifa questioned, eying Vincent who had finally found them. He began to stalk toward their table. Yuffie was also aware.  
  
"Ready as hell."   
  
Both women had their resolutions, their oaths out in the open. It was time to sign the contract. The two rose their cups with determined smiles. The cups met together with a clink.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. I had a lot of time to write it, but hardly any inspiration came to me. I really felt that the last scene was much weaker than I had hoped, but I'm satisfied with the length of this. I have one more chapter left, and perhaps an epilogue if you really want one. Make sure you review. You can also contact me with any suggestions, etc. at mangaguy@asianavenue.com, or my AIM account: KyuketsukiShonen. 


	6. Memoirs of My Hometown, Part 1: My Side ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, SquareSoft does. I only own the phrasings of this story.  
  
A/N: This is the beginning of a short sequence of memories. They will relate to the main story, but can stand on their own. This will tie in to the ending of the story. I decided to take a detour from the main story when was having a hard time coming up with ideas with the adult Tifa and Cloud. This memory is of when Cloud and Tifa are thirteen or fourteen.  
  
Interrupted by Fireworks by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Memoirs of My Hometown, Part 1: My Side of the Window  
  
------------------  
  
Was there ever a time when you looked through a window, wanting nothing more than to be on the other side?  
  
------------------  
  
"Hey, look! It's that spikey-headed dork," a boy snickered, nudging his friends. They all laughed at the miserable subject of conversation, trying not to be too obvious. But still, Cloud knew it was him that they laughed at. He walked faster now, hoping he would be able to run away with no more injury than a harsh word or two. He braced himself for the usual showering of rocks and empty wrappers and other detritus.  
  
Would it ever be any different? Of course not. Because he was Cloud. That spikey-headed dork. And them? They were the those guys, the ones that everyone was nice to. Not that anyone wanted to be nice to them, but you would have the feeling that it would be to your advantage to be nice.  
  
"Hi Cloud!" A girl waved at him, genuinely smiling, eyes brilliantly sparkling, and hair blowing in the wind. Her? She's Tifa. The girl everyone was nice to. Not for the same reason as those boys. She was one of the few kids in the town who had risen in the teenage hierarchy without clawing her way up.  
  
So then, what was her secret? She was nice. She was gracious. It would have been hard to dislike her, let alone hate her. Her genuine charm had shot her up into the clouds with the other members of the 'popular' crowd. She was perfect to each and every one of the boys. Cloud was no exception.  
  
Still, there was some confusion as to how one would define a perfect person. To the boys who lived to push others down, it meant someone who had a prominent family, was photogenic, and had a body to kill for. Cloud valued those things, but in his dictionary, all you really need is a good heart. And Tifa surely had that.  
  
If there were one thing about Tifa that one would diagnose as a flaw would be her naivety. All the boys thought she was perfect and she had no idea.  
  
As she walked past Cloud, the rest of the boys all crowded her, pushing in closer and closer. She giggled and laughed her pixyish laugh and all the other boys laughed with her. Cloud rolled his eyes and continued on his short walk back home. When he a few yards away, he glanced back for just a split second. He turned back, hurrying away. He felt even more alone now, than he had felt before.  
  
-------------------  
  
Later that day, a little after the sun had set, Cloud emerged from his house, and climbed onto the well. It was a usual habit of his. He would sit there and watch the stars come out. This night, he looked into the well, seeing his reflection looking back at him in the surface of the water.  
  
He frowned and picked up a rock, throwing it into the water and blurring his image. "Why am I so weak?"  
  
'Later, you will be stronger,' a small voice at the back of his mind answered him.  
  
Splash. Another rock into the water. "That's too long! I need to be strong now!" He demanded, angrily facing his reflection, only to find it just as furious. As if by plan, the front page of a newspaper fluttered in a sudden breeze, resting at Cloud's feet. He picked it up to find another face looking back at him, but this time it wasn't a reflection. It was the face of the Great Sephiroth.  
  
"Sephiroth..." The young boy muttered under his breath. Sephiroth, the head general of SOLDIER. And it seemed like a switch flicked in the young boy's head. "That's it! I'll join SOLDIER!" He jumped to his feet, newspaper spread out in his hands. His mind moved quick, mapping out his future. "I'll be a SOLDIER! First-Class or nothing.... yeah..."  
  
A cold breeze raced past, chilling Cloud. He sat back down and kept on imagining. His voice started to slow down a little. "I'll be strong! Stronger than anyone here in Nibelheim..." He paused, unconsciously dropping the newspaper. He clenched his fists as he envisioned it all. "I'll be stronger than everyone. Even Sephiroth. And then... maybe then... she would see..." His cheeks reddened, perhaps from the sudden chill that had arrived, or perhaps from his yearning, or perhaps both.  
  
It was already quite dark, but Cloud could see Tifa's room. It was lit up, bathed in a golden light from a well-placed lamp. She was there, with those friends of hers. Some sat on the floor, while some in chairs, and one on her bed, flipping through a magazine. He watched them laugh together and he knew he would never be part of their group. He winced at the thought and turned away.  
  
He went on with the fantasy. "And when I'm strong, everyone will like me," his voice began to waver, just slightly. He talked slower, less excited now. It was no longer a wish to shout to the heavens above. Now it was a mere muttering of a dream to himself. "And if I see someone, standing there all alone," he sniffled, "I'll help him. And talk to him. And he'll be my friend."  
  
His breaths turned ragged, and he kept his eyes open, trying hard not to cry. He drew up his legs and watched his breath turn visible in the bitter evening. His gasps were shallow and rapid, but not from the frigid air.  
  
"And I won't let anyone laugh at him. Or throw things at him. Or hurt him." He had barely the will to let out the last words before he collapsed, sobbing and clutching his knees to his chest. He sat there, crumpled.  
  
It certainly was a cold night in Nibelheim. The delicate flakes fluttered down, slowly covering everything; onto the houses, onto the streets. And onto the pitiful frame of a boy, shaking with misery.  
  
Yes, it was snowing in Nibelheim.  
  
------------------  
  
Was there ever a time when you looked through a window, wanting nothing more than to be on the other side?  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: I feel sad now. If I've made you sad, also, I'm sorry. But don't worry. Cloud will be happy. Feel free to review or e-mail me, or both. 


	7. Remembering the Great Adventure, Part 1:...

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square, and Square's affiliations. Only the pure content of this story belongs to me.  
  
A/N: Okay. Here's another memory. This takes place right before the Temple of the Ancients.  
  
Interrupted by Fireworks by KyuuketsukiShounen  
  
Remembering the Great Adventure, Part 1: Campfire  
  
The forest was dark and fairly quiet. The wind hurried through the trees, shaking the leaves, making them rustle. A few leaves were shaken loose, and they floated about helplessly in the wind, landing in a small clearing. The clearing was a campsite, and the grass had stopped growing from the merciless trampling of travelers.  
  
It was a new moon, and only a tiny fire, burning and crackling in the center of that gave off any light. The area was strewn with armor and weapons; no materia, though. That was kept hidden, due to previous mishaps with wandering hands.  
  
Sleeping bodies lay about, offering their deep rhythmic breathing to the ambience of the scene. The party was large - nine members, so far. Seven of them laid with closed eyes, in a different world. Two sat up with open eyes that glanced at each other from across the fire every now and then. One had long, dark brown hair and the other had bright spiky blonde hair.  
  
She ran her fingers through the heavy curtain of hair. She played with it, twirling it on her fingers, braiding it then unbraiding it. He sat there, polishing his new-bought sword. They both sat there, looking very concentrated; and they both sat there completely faking it.  
  
"It's been pretty crazy, hasn't it?" Tifa marveled, trying to ignite a conversation. She sat with her legs stretched forward, leaning back on her hands.  
  
"It has," Cloud agreed. He shifted, bringing up his knees, hugging them to his chest, making Tifa smile at the childish pose. "Can you believe how far we've gone? We must have traveled enough for a dozen lifetimes." He stared into the fire as he talked.  
  
Tifa nodded. "But it's not like this is a leisure trip. We all have a mission," she reminded Cloud with a slightly scolding tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Cloud said, "save the Planet. But I can't say that it's been so bad." He looked up from the fire with a tiny smile, timidly waiting for Tifa's reaction.  
  
"Cloud!" She rebuked. "How can you say that? Do you realize how many people have died? How close we were to dying? How-" Her voice broke when she noticed how he winced at her attacks.  
  
His eyes dropped and he sat there, staring at his shoes. "Sorry, Tifa."  
  
Watching him almost made her heart break, and in that instant she would have died to make him feel better. She shook her head, bemused. How was he able to do that to her? Nevertheless, she stood up and plopped herself next to Cloud with a sigh.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
There was a long pause in the conversation. They both stared into the fire, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Cloud broke the silence, "Do you remember..."  
  
"What, Cloud?" Tifa turned her head to him.  
  
"...when you found me at the train station?"  
  
"Mmm." She laid down to watch the stars.  
  
"I know we were never that close back in Nibelheim, and..." His voice faded out, sadly.  
  
Tifa furrowed her eyebrows, putting her eyes on Cloud.  
  
Cloud continued, regaining himself, "And I was sure you just gave me that first job with AVALANCHE because of pity, but... but..."  
  
"Oh, Cloud..." Tifa sat up, eyes still trained on him. She scooted herself closer, until there was nothing but their clothes between them. Her face took on a cherry hue. She felt so warm next to him.  
  
"But I still hoped you had given me the job because you were glad to see me." He stared harder into the fire. "I know I was glad to see you."  
  
"Cloud, I... I... " She choked on her words, not sure what was safe to say. Her words kept jumping forward and leaping back. She held back, unsure of the outcome if she poured herself out. " I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't find you. We've already been through so much together... and I..." She couldn't bring herself to finish.  
  
This adventure had left the entire group feeling so tired and wrung out. It was all building up and it would have to come out, sooner or later.  
  
"Cloud... I... I..." But she still couldn't do it. Her face burned crimson, and she hid her face in Cloud's chest. First he sat there shocked, but soon found his arms wrapped around her, head rested on hers.  
  
He patted her back good-naturedly, "I can never understand you, Tifa."  
  
She only sighed in reply as she settled herself further into him. She was so close. As he held her tighter, she could feel his heart, beating fast. They sat there, holding on to each other, afraid to let go, and afraid to go further. It was dangerous ground to be on.  
  
But an unknowing friend helped it move on. A cough and grumble in Cid's sleep caused the two snap to attention, fearing someone was awake. They broke apart, lest they be seen and assumptions made. But then again, any assumption made would have at least some truth behind it, no?  
  
Once more, they sat side to side, staring into the fire. A stagnant silence pounded its way into the conversation and jarred the air and hurt their ears.  
  
Cloud finally spoke, trying to talk over the clatter of the silence, "Tifa, do you remember that night at the Gold Saucer?"  
  
"Mmm," Tifa hummed in agreement. "Of course I do. Why?"  
  
"I hope I don't sound stupid, but," he paused, unsure of what to say, "I really liked it. I didn't want that night to end."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
Memories danced before them, before one leaped into the front of Cloud's mind.  
  
"Tifa... what were you going to tell me?"  
  
Tifa jolted to reality. Taken aback by the question. "What do you mean, Cloud?"  
  
"On the gondola, you were saying something?"  
  
Tifa faltered. She had forgotten that. "I, er, was saying..." She jumped up and grabbed a branch. She began poking the fire with it. "Hey, Cloud, don't you think the fire is looking a little weak?"  
  
She looked at him from across the fire, hoping to divert the topic. She was unfortunate, however. Cloud ignored her desperate pleas.  
  
"No, it looks fine Tifa. What were you going to tell me?" He smiled a timid smile at her. It held a mixture of embarrassment and hope and something else Tifa couldn't identify all mixed into one.  
  
"I-It's n-nothing."  
  
"Oh," Cloud sighed. He seemed... disappointed?  
  
"Cloud, what's wrong?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Slowly, Tifa began playing with her hair, twirling it on her finger. Slowly, Cloud began polishing his new sword. And slowly the contact between them dissolved. Only two pairs of eyes, glancing at each other every now and then.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Yay. I'm proud of this chapter. It took me by surprise, how much ease it had been to write this. It took me a bit of time to construct the frame for this chapter, and I had to tweak bits and pieces everywhere, just as usual. But I feel that this chapter was a bit more inspired. Thoughts or comments? You know what to do. 


End file.
